


Introduction to your.....

by kirbyknight



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate universe-bots, can be seen as crack, robot units
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbyknight/pseuds/kirbyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thanks to the popularity of our game FNAFs series, the producers  of Freddy and Friends and manufactures at 5NAFs would like to bring you a brand new product Your Very own Freddy and Friends units</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freddy

**_Congratulation's!_** You are now the proud owner of your very own (1) **Freddy Fazbear** unit. The manufactures and producers at 5NAFs inc.  have included a manual and a list of numbers to call to help aid the in the well care and being of your Freddy unit. We hope that you and your family will enjoy the entertainment and fun provided by Freddy and Friends.

 

**Your box:**

Your box should contain

  * One Freddy Fazbear
  * Two detachable microphones (see additional box for second one)
  * one bow tie
  * two top hats (see additional box for second one)
  * one reset/charging station (see additional box)



 

**Note:**

before activating your Freddy unit please place the second microphone, and second top hat in a safe place. All Freddy units, when in contact with other friendly units, will misplace them and sometimes panic slightly. Keep the reset controller on you at all times and do not let the unit see it. Place the charging station someplace accessible and secure.

 

**Activating your unit:**

Before activating your unit BE SURE that box it came in was **_NOT_** tampered with or open. If it was then please _**IMMEDATLY** _ send it back, if not, carefully open the box check to see if it has switched to  Entertainment mode. **Freddy and Friends and 5NAFS is not reasonable for any damage caused, or injuries received once Freddy has been activated.**

Freddy Fazbear should be activated in an open closed area, or open area in the house. For first meeting the family, staff, or other units either have the unit on entertainment mode or companion mode.

Once activated, let the Freddy unit scan faces and/or other unit(s) that you want it recognizes as friends, family, allies. Once he is done, walk calmly to him and say "welcome to the family."

 

**Caring for your Freddy unit:**

Freddy is a self-sufficient unit. When it decides to eat, will eat pizza and drink milk, if it does eat at all (please note that it is only an exoskeleton. some units have been known to eat though. do not be shock if unit does not want to eat.) It will also tell you what it wants if hungry. Besides cleaning the fur, patching or replacing it, and oiling joints the unit will take care of its self.

 

** Modes of unit: **

All units from 5NAFs come with a set of modes to help them accommodate and adapt to their environment as they are advance learning units.

  * Entertainment
  * Companion
  * guard
  * watcher
  * ?????? (locked)
  * ?????? (locked)
  * ?????? (locked)



Entertainment-this mode setting is great for entertaining children and party goers. Will sing solo or with a band if other units are nearby. Freddy will help out any host at any party. Within reason.

Companion- Freddy will be any child's friend if they need one. He will also become a friend to an adult. This unit has been known to become protective in this state if he is a companion to a child, a vulnerable person, or elderly person.

Guard-As the with the other units, the Freddy unit has a built in scanner and is able contact the police, fire, or emergency facilities if needed. This makes him an ideal guard for person or places.

there are three locked and secret modes that will become unlocked by interactions between units, environment, or people. please we advise you to not force unlock these modes, as it can damage your Freddy unit, or cause harm to you, other persons units.

 

** Interactions with other units: **

Freddy may take a position as leader to animatronic units, with the exceptions to guard units and the marionette, but is generally friendly to all. Has been known the show hostility to the Vincent/purple man unit. take extreme caution when introducing them.

** Frequently ask questions: **

**Q** : My other units keep locking my Freddy unit in the closet when he talks to the toy units.

**A** : in companion mode it is not unusual for Freddy to act as leader and ramble like an old man when the younger toy units are near. This is normal behavior for units that have known Freddy, or have developed a certain personally.

**Q** : My Freddy unit keeps growling at my friends purple guy unit.

**A** : As said before, Freddy and most-if not all-other animatronic units have been known to show hostility to purple man unit. If the problem beings to escalate please remove the units from each other, or make sure there is a phone guy and mike unit nearby.

**Q** : My Freddy unit and Bonnie unit keep disappearing. And when they show up my Mike unit keeps wolf whisleing and laughing.

**A** : Congrats! you've unlocked Romantic ship Freddy. The Freddy unit has become romanticly attachted to a unit, your Bonnie unit. If you don't want the relationship to conitue then reset them and don't let them interact with each other for long periods of time. if your find with it, their is no harm or danger to any units.

**Q** : My Freddy unit Keeps disappearing. And his eyes change from blue to red and black. HELP!

**A** : Congrats! you have somehow unlocked possessed Freddy. This mode is closes related to the game. however there is no need to panic. Freddy is harmless. But if Freddy's eyes stay black and there is no Mike unit nearby, or in your possession we will send you one in express mail right away. we suggest that no one come to your house and that you stay completely calm. if that does not resolve the matter right away and Freddy becomes aggressive, reset him and mail him to us. we will replace your Freddy unit free of charge. and as a consultation you can keep the Mike unit.

**Q** : Freddy's eyes are Black and his voice and laugh are distorted. A Mike, Bonnie and Chika unit showed up to stop him. WHAT DO I DO!

**A** : Oh Dear. you have unlock game/killer Freddy. Deactivate him right away and check if there is a mischievous purple man, a golden Freddy suit, or an Angry marionette nearby. if so call xxx-xxx-xxxx and let them know right away. 

**Q:** FREDDY WONT STOP FLIRTING  WITH EVERYONE!!!!!

**A** : Congrats! you have unlocked romantic ship mode. Freddy in this mode will form a bond with whoever is his is closes with. calm tell him how you feel and they will stop if you want them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......I couldn't help it. please tell me what you think.
> 
> this work is not beta proved.


	2. Bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Bonnie unit has arrived.

_**Congratulations!**_ You are now the proud owner of one (1) **Bonnie the Bunny** unit. The manufactures and  producers at 5NAFs and Freddy and Friends inc. have included a manual and a list of the numbers to help aid in the wellcare and being of your Bonnie unit. We hope that you and your family will enjoy the fun and entertainment provided by Freddy and friends inc.

 

** Your Box: **

your box(s) should contain

  * One Bonnie Bunny
  * Four detachable faces(see additional box for (3) faces)
  * One bow tie
  * one detachable electric guitar(see additional box)
  * one reset remote/controller(see additional box)
  * one charging station(see additional box)



 

**Note:**

Before activating your Bonnie unit, please place the additional faces in a safe secure place. when interacting with other units, people, animals, and sometimes in certain environments, the Bonnie's face will become detached by another person/unit, or by certain actions in certain environments. DO NOT SCREAM if this happens. The Bonnie unit is one of the more sensitive units and WILL runaway and disappear if the primary own becomes afraid/dissatisfied with its aperients. If the face becomes detached, calmly take the Bonnie unit and find, then reattach the face. If face becomes lost, replace it. Keep the rest controller on you at all times and DO NOT let the unit see it. place the charging station someplace accessible and secure.

 

**  Activating your unit: **

Before activation your unit BE SURE that the box it came in was NOT tampered with open. If it was then please IMMEDATLY send it back, if not, carefully open the box and check to make sure the unit has been switched to Entertainment mode. Freddy and Friends and 5NAFS is not reasonable for any damage caused, or injuries received once Bonnie has been activated.

Bonnie The Bunny should be activated in an open closed area, or open area in the house/building. For the first meeting family, friends, staff or other unit(s) either have the unit on entertainment mode or companion mode.

Once activated, let the Bonnie unit scan the faces and/or other unit(s) that you want it to recognize as Friend(s), Family, or Allie(s). Once he is done, walk calmly to him and say _"welcome to the family."_

 

**Caring for your Bonnie unit:**

Bonnie is a self-sufficient unit. When it decides to eat, he will most likely eat pizza, vegetables and drink milk or water, if it does decide to eat at all (please note that it is only an exoskeleton inside the suits. Some units have been known to eat though. Do not be shocked if unit decides not to eat.) It will also tell you what it want if hungry. Besides cleaning the fur, patching or replacing it, oiling the joints, and being there for 'emotional support' the unit will take care of its self.

 

**Modes of unit:**

 All units form 5NAFs come with a set of modes to help the accommodate and adapt to their environment as they are advance learning units. The Bonnie units modes are

  * Entertainment
  * companion
  * guard
  * watcher
  * Family(locked)
  * _???????_ (locked)
  * _???????_ (locked)
  * _???????_ (locked)



Entertainment-this mode setting is great for entertaining children and party goers. Will sing solo or with a band if other units are nearby and available. Bonnie will help host any part(within reason).

Companion-Bonnie will be anyone's friend if they need it. This unit has been known to become protective in this state if the person was to become vulnerable.

Guard-As the with the other units, the Bonnie has built in scanner and profiler and is able the contact the police, fire or emergency facilities if needed. This makes the unit ideal to guard for person or place.

Watcher- When charging, in sleep mode( which is available through your reset controller) the unit will watch over item/place/persons without engaging. However, they will alter the proper authorities.

Family-The unit will come to see your friends and family as a 'family unit'. In this mode the unit will become more comfortable with his surroundings and not be 'too sensitive'. However; the unit will become more protective as well.

Along with family mode, there are approximately four lock and secret modes that we advise you not try to force unlock. Force unlocking could harm your unit, cause injury to you and/or other unit(s). Locked modes will become unlocked as the interact with other unit(s), people, and in certain situations and/or environments.

 

**Interactions with other units: **

Bonnie units may follow the lead of any Freddy units. This unit is generally friendly with all other 5NAFs units. However, there some noted tension between the bonnie unit and the Mike unit and Toy Bonnie unit, and has shown some hostility for the purple man unit.

**Frequently ask questions: **

**Q:** Um. My Bonnie unit, my moms Bonnie unit, and my friends toy bonnie unit all scream and act like the Raving Rabbids on the nickelodeon show. It was funny at first but its been going on for three weeks. We had rest them after two weeks of it. But now its been three weeks and they wont stop. Actually, they got worse and have been chasing a random Chika unit to try and see if any eggs will come out of it. And Toy bonnie treats Chika like daffy duck.

 **A:** Congratulations! it seems that you, or someone in your house/business has unlocked the Imitation mode. As all bonnie units identify themselves as rabbits, or bunnies, they tend to copy rabbit behavior for awhile. This will apply to any rabbit, real life to fictional. Unfortunately, it would seem that the Bonnie units seem to have had their modes activated to early and have not had time to "become" Bonnie. Please do a complete reset and Keep the Bonnies away form cartoon show for at least three weeks. (to do a complete reset follow the instructions in your manual) If the problem persists after this please call xxx-xxx-xxxx. If it is still not fixed afterwards, please send your Bonnie unit back to us and we will send all of you new Bonnie units. 

 **Q:** I haven't activated yet but my Bonnie unit's fur is all black, and my sister's is old and rusting away.

 **A:** Please  **IMMEADIATLY**  send back both Bonnie units. Its seems that you have mistakenly been sent Shadow bonnie and weathered bonnie. The Shadow and weathered units have been discontinued and not allowed for commercial, or personal use. We will send both of you a new Bonnie.

 **Q:** My Bonnie unit keeps flirting with everyone. Especially Chika and Freddy.

 **A:** Congratulations! you have unlocked romance mode. Do not worry Bonnie will either romantically attach himself to an another animatronic/guard unit, or person. If the person does not want to have Bonnie's attention, or be in a relationship with bonnie- ~~and who would~~ -calm tell him that his advances are unwanted.

 **Q:** My Bonnie unit keeps taking his Face off when the eyes turn black and red. And every Face has done that.

 **A:** As all units are self-aware, your Bonnie unit can tell that someone has messed with the faces. please check if their is a mischievous Purple man unit, bored Mike unit, BENDROWNED unit, virus!cry unit(there maybe be other RPUtuber/Creepypasta units). If so then please alert the owners to what is happening. If not that call xxx-xxx-xxxx.

 **Q:** My Bonnie unit wants the other units to call it mommy. And he keeps kidnapping a Jeremy unit.

 **A:** Congratulations! You have unlocked Family mode. In this mode Bonnie has been known to exhibits odd motherly actions. Do not panic, this behavior, a long with the stealing of other units, will only last for up to three weeks at most.

 **Q:** My Bonnie unit has black and red eyes, and keepings staring out the window distractedly. He also has been acting like a little kid lately.

 **A:** Congratulations! You have unlocked possessed Bonnie. This mode is one of the closest to the way Bonnie is portrayed in the game. But do not worry. Bonnie will not leave the closed area, and will not harm you, your friends or your family. However, if Bonnie's eyes stay black and there is no Mike unit nearby, or in your possession we will send you one in express mail right away. we suggest that no one come to your house and that you stay completely calm. if that does not resolve the matter right away and Bonnie becomes aggressive, reset him and mail him to us. we will replace your Bonnie unit free of charge. and as a consultation you can keep the Mike unit.

 **Q:** My Bonnie unit Keeps freezing up and screaming. when I went to check on him he swipes at my head and the continued to scream in a distorted voice.

 **A:** Oh dear. It seems that have unlocked Killer/game Bonnie. Please Deactivate him right away and send him to us right away. As this mode should not have been activated or in programed back into the unit's system, please check to see if there is a Purple Man unit(mischievous mode), Marionette unit(possessed mode or revenge mode), BENDROWNED unit(bored mode), or Virus!Cry unit as Bonnie seems to be one the their favorite units to tamper with. If so please alert the owners so that this issue is seen to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry sorry. This was a day late.


	3. Chika

**_Congratulations!_** You are now the proud owner of one (1 **) Chika Chicken** unit. The manufactures and producers at  5NAFs and Freddy and Friends Inc. have included a manual and a list of the numbers to help aid in the well care and being of your Chika unit. We hope that you and your family will enjoy the fun and entertainment provided by Freddy and friends Inc.

 

**_ Important Notes: _ **

Please keep note that this is a **Self-learning and sentient Robot**. They can and will learn how to interact with others by watching everyone and everything around them.

 

** Your Box:  **

All products from 5NAFS and Freddy and Friends come completely equipped with their essential items. Please make sure that your box(s) contain:

•One Chika Chicken

•One Detachable cupcake (see additional box)

•One bib

•One Tool kit (see additional box)

•Two lower jaws (see additional box)

•One reset remote/controller (see additional box)

•One charging station (see additional box)

 

**_ Note: _ **

Before activating your Chika unit, please place the Tool kit in a safe secure accessible place. After a time, Chika’s lower beak will weaken and will come lose or break off any time. This has been noted to happen when interacting with other units, people, animals, and sometimes in certain environments/situations. Please do not panic. If this happens, simply take the take the tool kit and tighten the screws in the lower jaw. If the jaw snaps off, though this rarely happens itself, find it or replace it with one of her additional jaws. If the jaw breaks in an unfixable way then call xxx-xxx-xxxx and they will fix the problem after a quick assessment.

Keep the rest controller on you at all times and DO NOT let the unit see it. Place the charging station someplace accessible and secure. Please note that the remotes or not interchangeable between the units. If you wish to have one that please contact the manufactures at 5NAFS, or call this number xxx-xxx-xxxx for an additional remote.

 

**_ Activating your unit:  _ **

Before activation your unit **BE SURE** that the box it came in was **NOT** tampered with or open. If it was then please **IMMEDATLY** send it back, if not, carefully open the box and check to make sure the unit has been switched to Entertainment mode.

**_Freddy and Friends and 5NAFS is not responsible for any damage caused, or injuries received once Chika has been activated_**.

Chika Chicken should be activated in an open but closed in area, or open floor area in the house/building. For the first time meeting family, friends, staff or other unit(s) either have the unit on entertainment mode or companion mode.

Once activated, let the Chika unit scan the faces and/or other unit(s) that you want it to recognize as Friend(s), Family, or Allie(s). Once he is done, walk calmly to him and say " _welcome to the family."_

 

**_ Caring for your Chika unit:  _ **

Chika Chicken is a self-sufficient unit. When it decides to eat, she will most likely eat pizza and drink milk or water, if it does decide to eat at all (please note that it is only an endoskeleton inside the suits. Even though some units have been known to eat though, do not be shocked if unit decides not to eat. And please do not force unit to eat.) She will also tell you what she want if hungry. Besides cleaning the fur, patching or replacing it, oiling the joints, and fixing the broken jaw the unit will take care of its self. The detachable cupcake acts as a secondary camera to Chika. Using their own wireless communications, the can send information to each other from up to 50 mile radius.

**__ **

**_ Caring for your cupcake unit: _ **

Chika chicken comes with a detachable unit. The cupcake unit is a separate unit that helps Chika adapt to her new environment. As the cupcake unit does not move talk or ‘eat’ it’s easy to take care of. Just wipe it down once a week and it’s good to go.

 

**_ Modes of your Chika unit:  _ **

All units form 5NAFs come with a set of modes to help them accommodate and adapt to their environment as they are advance learning units. The Chika unit’s modes are:

•Entertainment

•companion

•guard

•watcher

•Family (locked)

•???????(Locked)

•???????(Locked)

•???????(Locked)

 

**Entertainment** -this mode setting is great for entertaining children and party goers. Will sing solo or with a band if other units are nearby and available. Chika will help host any part (within reason).

**Companion** -Chika will be anyone's friend if they need it. This unit has been known to become protective in this state if the person was to become vulnerable.

**Guard** -As with the other units, the Chika has built in scanner and profiler and is able the contact the police, fire or emergency facilities if needed. This makes the unit ideal to guard for person or place. Chika’s bulk allows her to restrain anyone if there is a need to.

**Watcher** \- When charging, in sleep mode (which is available through your reset controller) the unit will watch over item/place/persons without engaging. However, they will alter the proper authorities. The detachable cupcake acts as a secondary camera/scanner. It will feed info the Chika (even when detached) so she can gage whether or not to intervene, or alert the authorities.

**Family** -The unit will come to see your friends and family as a 'family unit'. In this mode the unit will become more comfortable with his surroundings and will offer to cook for the family as Chika is one of the few units that does cook, and will willing cook for 'family units'. This unit is seen to be more motherly to anyone under the age of 26.

Along with family mode, there are approximately four lock and secret modes that we advise you not try to force unlock. Force unlocking could harm your unit, cause injury to you and/or other unit(s). Locked modes will become unlocked as they interact with other unit(s), people, and in certain situations and/or environments.

 

**_ Interactions with other units:  _ **

Chika units may follow the lead of any Freddy, or Bonnie units. This unit is generally friendly with all other 5NAFs units, but is noted to hang around Foxy and Mike units. Unlike some of the other units, Chika is safe around units from other companies as well. However, there are some noted tension between the Chika unit and the Toy Chika unit, and has shown some hostility for the purple man unit.

 

**_ Frequently ask questions:  _ **

**Q** : My Chika keeps disappearing with my sister's Foxy unit. She also have written a list titled 'acceptable ships', and she tried to.....give me advice on girls......help please.

**A** : Congratulations! You have unlocked Romantic mode. She has form a romantic bond with a unit. Do not worry about it. However if you feel like this should be stopped, reset both units and restrict how much time they spend together. For the list and relationship advice, unlike the Freddy and Bonnie units, Chika extends her reach to others. She will also give advice to those she think are in need of someone else (whether or not they are girl or boy). If this behavior is deemed unacceptable, calmly and politely tell her that while you appreciate the help is it not needed at this time.

**Q** : My Chika unit will not let me leave the house until I change my clothes, and setting curfews when I'm out dating, and I'm an adult. I thought that Bonnie units were motherly.

**A** : Congratulations! You have unlocked Momma Chicken mode. While Bonnie is noted to be motherly, it has been only toward other units. Chika, being the only girl unit(s) out of the Five Nights at Freddy's crew, tends to be motherly toward people more than units. If you wish for the behavior to stop, calmly tell her that you are an adult and can make your own decisions. If you are the sole owner then please follow the instructions in the manual on reasserting your control as master. If you are a child then please talk to an adult (sole owner) about Chika's limits.

**Q** : My Chika unit keeps glitching. One moment she will act like a TV host, then a radio talk show host, then she's like in game, and then an infomercial.

**A** : Oh dear, It seems that there may be a problem with either your cupcake detachment, or your Chika unit has encountered a bug. Please hook your detachable Cupcake to your PC and follow the instructions in the manual to check the resent history. If there is no problem with your cupcake unit, please put your Chika unit on her charging station and call xxx-xxx-xxxx for someone to come and check your Chika unit.

**Q** : I did not get a cupcake detachment with my Chika unit.

**A** : Oh my. Well it seems that there has been a slight mistake in your order. We will send you one free of charge.

**Q** : My Chika unit keeps scaring and kicking the chiefs out of the kitchen. She has also been hissing at any food that my employees bring in that she doesn’t approve of.

**A** : Congratulations! You have unlocked Family mode. In this mode Chika will willing take on a caretaker type role; she will cook for those that she deems `family’, she will clean even if it has already been cleaned, and take a more active role in guarding. Chika has been known to become a tab bit more possessive but she is completely harmless. If becomes a problem then calmly tell her to back down and that the behavior is not acceptable.

**Q** : My Chika unit has black and red eyes, her jaw is broken open, her head is twisted and she keeps making this gurgling, cracking noise like something’s been put in her and is continuously breaking. And she keeps getting really close to the adults. Kids when one of the other animatronics is nearby.

**A** : Congratulations! You have unlocked possessed Chika. This mode is one of the closest to the way Chika is portrayed in the game. But do not worry. Chika will not leave the closed area, and will not harm you, your friends, your family, or your costumers. However, if Chika's behavior does not change please follow the instruction in the manual to check the skeletal support system. If she does not let you and she starts to become aggressive please restart her IMMEADATELY. If the problem gets worse after resetting please shut down your Chika unit and call this number xxx-xxx-xxxx as it would seem that you somehow unlocked Killer/game Chika. This mode should NOT be in any system at all. We replace your Chika unit free of charge.

**Q** : My Chika unit sounds like a guy and acts like a guy. And ironically is a duck. I thought Chika was a girl and a chicken.

**A** : Congratulation’s! You have gotten a rare gender-switched Chika. When the game was initially produced there was confusion over whether or not Chika was a girl, boy, duck, or chicken. So our friends at 5NAFS decided that they were going to launch both Chika Chicken and Chika the duck designs, girl and boy. If you don't not want the boy duck Chika, Please send it back and we will send you the right one for free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......*hides* Sorry. I'm working on Foxy's now. and I going to be re writing Freddy and Bonnie too. I am also thinking of doing a testing chapter. Recording of what went wrong....I don't know if I will yet. thoughts and comment we be appreciated.


	4. Foxy

 

 ** _Congratulations!_** You are now the proud owner of one (1) **Foxy the Pirate** unit. The manufactures and producers at  5NAFs and Freddy and Friends Inc. have included a manual and a list of the numbers to help aid in the well care and being of your Chika unit. We hope that you and your family will enjoy the fun and entertainment provided by Freddy and friends Inc.

 

**_ Important Notes: _ **

Please keep note that this is a **Self-learning** and **sentient Robot.** They can and will learn how to interact with others by watching everyone and everything around them.

 

**_ Your Box:  _ **

All products from 5NAFS and Freddy and Friends come complete with all their essential items. Please make sure your box(s) contain:

•One Foxy fox

•Three replacement eye patches (see additional box)

•Three swords (see additional box)

• Overheating sensor watch (see additional box)

•One reset remote/controller (see additional box)

•One charging station (see additional box)

 

**_ Note:  _ **

Before activating your Foxy unit, please place the Tool kit in a safe secure accessible place .After a time, Foxy will become overheated. When overheated Foxy will have problems moving smoothly and when responding he may take a long time to answer. Small glitches may occur when unit has not had enough down time. We advise you to pay attention to the overheat watch. Place the two of the additional swords in a safe place only accessible to you. Foxy will not react too badly to losing his sword, but it’s a good idea to have extra. Keep the reset controller on you at all times and **_DO NOT_** let the unit see it. Place the charging station someplace accessible and secure.

 

**_ Activating your unit:  _ **

Before activation your unit BE SURE that the box it came in was **NOT** tampered with or opened. If it was then please **_IMMEDATLY_** send it back, if not, carefully open the box and check to make sure the unit has been switched to Entertainment mode.

**_Freddy and Friends and 5NAFS is not responsible for any damage caused, or injuries received once Foxy has been activated._ **

Foxy the pirate should be activated in an open closed area, or open area in the house/building. For the first meeting family, friends, staff or other unit(s) either have the unit on entertainment mode or companion mode.

Once activated, let the Foxy unit scan the faces and/or other unit(s) that you want it to recognize as Friend(s), Family, or Allie(s). Once he is done, walk calmly to him and say _"welcome to the family."_

 

**_ Caring for your Foxy unit:  _ **

Foxy the Pirate is a self-sufficient unit. When it decides to eat, he will most likely eat pizza and drink milk or water, if it does decide to eat at all (please note that it is only an exoskeleton inside the suits. Some units have been known to eat though. Do not be shocked if unit decides not to eat.) He will also tell you what He want if hungry. Besides cleaning the fur, patching or replacing it, oiling the joints, and making sure that the unit does not overexert itself the unit will take care of its self.

 

**_ Modes of unit:  _ **

All units form 5NAFS come with a set of modes to help them accommodate and adapt to their environment as they are advance learning units. The Foxy unit’s modes are

•Entertainment

•companion

•guard

•watcher

•Family (locked)

•???????(Locked)

•???????(Locked)

•???????(Locked)

 **Entertainment** -this mode setting is great for entertaining children and party goers. Will sing solo or with a band if other units are nearby and available. Foxy will help host any part (within reason).

 **Companion** -Foxy will be anyone's friend if they need it. This unit has been known to become protective in this state if the person was to become vulnerable.

 **Guard** -As with the other units, the Foxy has built in scanner and profiler and is able the contact the police, fire or emergency facilities if needed. This makes the unit ideal to guard for person or place. Unlike the other units, Foxy is built not only to alter the proper authorities, but hold down and give chase is necessity

 **Watcher** \- When charging, in sleep mode (which is available through your reset controller) the unit will watch over item/place/persons without engaging. However, they will alter the proper authorities. Foxy is one of the few animatronic units that will become active if they ‘deem it necessary’ and detain the suspect.

 **Family** -The unit will come to see your friends and family as a 'family unit'. In this mode Foxy has been known to become protective of anyone who is seen as family. It should also be noted that Foxy will become eager to please, If he feels that he has felled in doing so he will become emotional foe a brief while.

Along with family mode, there are approximately three or four lock and secret modes that we advise you not try to force unlock. Force unlocking could harm your unit, cause injury to you and/or other unit(s). Locked modes will become unlocked as they interact with other unit(s), people, and in certain situations and/or environments.

 

**_ Interactions with other units:  _ **

Foxy units may follow the lead of any Freddy unit. However, given that Foxy -while a part of the Freddy Fazbear crew- is not an actual part of the three man band, he may also ignore Freddy. This unit is generally friendly with all other 5NAFs units, but is noted to hang around Mike, Balloon Boy, Mangled, and Marionette units. However, there has shown some hostility for the purple man unit and the rare twist Phone guy unit.

 

**_ Frequently ask questions:  _ **

**Q** : My foxy keeps going off to a closet or empty corner and sulking when Mike brushes him off or ignores him.

 **A** : Congratulations! You have unlocked Romantic Mode, or your Foxy has seen the Mike unit as ‘family’ and Activated a sub category called doggie mode. If Mike does not acknowledge, or shuns the attention given at the time Foxy will become dejected and move away. Do not worry, the Behavior will not last long. However, if this continues for more than 3weeks, then we advised you step in and encourage Foxy to slow down, and leave the Mike unit be for a while. Resetting will only cause the behavior to persist.

 **Q** : My foxy unit saw the reset remote and is now on a mission to find them all and destroy them……help.

 **A** : ~~FUCK,fuckRUN!~~ Oh dear. If you have a Marionette, or a Fritz smith unit in your possession, or nearby, have them get Foxy back to its charging station, or to shut down. Once he is deactivated, please call this number xxx-xxx-xxxx. Depending on how serious the problem was we will either send you a new remote, or send you another Foxy the Pirate unit.

 **Q** : My Foxy unit keeps growling at all my guy friends, and bringing me candy and flowers, and leaving poems everywhere.

 **A** : Congratulations! You have unlocked Romantic mode. In this mode Foxy will attempt to woo anyone or any units that he has become attached to. The growling at any Guys/Girls is him trying to ward off any rival suitors. If these attentions toward you are unwanted, then calmly tell him so. If these attentions are turned towards a unit and you wish for this to stop, reset Foxy and limit the time together between these two.

 **Q** : Foxy keeps running away and jumping up on stages when we are at the theater, or near a play. Then he sulks when we tell him to stop.

 **A** : This is a more common problem than you would think. Foxy, while tempermate can range anywhere from _Not quiet overly sensitive_ to _rather clingy_ , does have a slightly skewed sense of self-worth. Because of this he can/will become quiet desperate for your attention, and will do anything to get it. Short of killing people that is.

 **Q** : MY FOXY IS A GILR!!!!!!!!!

 **A** : Oh dear. Well first off, Congratulations! You have somehow acquired a rare Gender-switched Foxy. Foxy is one of the few Animatronic unit that have a gender-switched form. If you do not wish to keep the girl foxy, send her back and we will send you a new one free of charge.

 **Q** : My Foxy unit has black and red eyes, and repeating random programed phrases, and singing the line ‘what would you do with a drunken sailor’ over and over…and he has been snapping his jaws in the air for no reason.

 **A** : Congratulations! You have unlocked possessed Foxy. This mode is one of the closest to the way Foxy is portrayed in the game. But do not worry. Foxy will not harm you, your friends or family, but we do caution you, even though he is not a threat he may still do be able to do damage with his jaws. However, if Foxy's eyes stay black, the snapping continues longer than 3 times any week, and there is no Mike unit nearby, or in your possession we will send you one in express mail right away. We suggest that no one come to your house/business and that you stay completely calm. If that does not resolve the matter right away and Foxy becomes aggressive, deactivate him and mail him to us. We will replace your Foxy unit free of charge. And as a consultation you can keep the Mike unit.

 **Q** : Kids and teens keep disappearing in my city and Foxy keeps glaring at one of the units that lives nearby.

 **A** : Good news, your foxy unit’s guard mode seems to be working just fine and he has picked up on some illegal activity nearby. Bad news, he has spotted either a kidnapper using a unit incorrectly, or there is a defective/killer mode unit living nearby killing or kidnapping kids. Foxy will not call police on the doings of another unit, and his unwillingness to do anything means it is either stronger than him or out of his bounds. Please alter the own and proper authorities on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind chair* sorry its late
> 
> I know almost all of these are alike trying to change that now. might put in a chapter here and there about the makings of some of them. 
> 
> anyway. again not beat read. tell m what you think. and if you need to find me here on tumblr maskedkitsprite.tumblr.com


	5. Mike Schmidt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Fight Night's At Freddy's

 

**_Congratulations!_** You are now the proud owner of one (1)  **Mike Schmidt** unit. The manufactures and producers at 5NAFs and Freddy and Friends Inc. have included a manual and a list of the numbers to help aid in the well care and being of your Mike unit. We hope that you and your family will enjoy the fun and entertainment provided by Freddy and friends Inc.

 

  ** _Important Notes:_**

Please keep note that this is a **Self-learning** and **sentient Robot.** They can and will learn how to interact with others by watching everyone and everything around them.

 

**_ Your Box:  _ **

All products from 5NAFS and Freddy and Friends come complete with all their essential items. Please make sure your box(s) contain:

  * One Mike Schmidt
  * One Detachable security hat
  * One badge
  * One Pun book (see additional box)
  * One night guard uniform
  * One Alternative outfit (see additional box)
  * One reset remote/controller(see additional box)
  * One charging station(see additional box)
  * Two beanies (see additional box. Bite of ’87 model)



 

**_ Note: _ **

Before activating your Mike unit, please place the extra clothes either safely in your own closet, or after emptying the second box, safely place/hang the clothes in this box.

 We caution you not to take the hat off of the Mike unit’s head if you have ordered the Bit of ’87 Mike Schmidt. Like the unit Bonnie, the Bit of ’87 model tends to be sensitive about his scar, and there been negative reactions towards it being shown. If you ordered the other model, then we only suggest that you not push too much.

Keep the reset controller on you at all times and DO NOT let the unit(s) see it. Place the charging station somewhere accessible and secure.

Please note that the remotes or not interchangeable between the units. If you wish to have one that please contact the manufactures at 5NAFS, or call this number xxx-xxx-xxxx for an additional remote.

 

** Activating your unit: **

Before activation your unit _BE SURE_ that the box it came in was **_NOT_** tampered with or open. If it was then please **_IMMEDATLY_** send it back, if not, carefully open the box and check to make sure the unit has been switched to Companion mode.

**_ Freddy and Friends  _ ** **_and 5NAFS is not responsible for any damage caused, or injuries received once Chika has been activated._ **

Mike Schmidt should be activated in an open closed area, or open area in the house/building. For the first meeting family, friends, staff or other unit(s) either have the unit on companion mode.

Once activated, let the Mike unit scan the faces and/or other unit(s) that you want it to recognize as Friend(s), Family, or Allie(s). Once he is done, walk calmly to him and say _"welcome to the family."_

 

** Caring for your Mike unit: **

Mike Schmidt is a self-sufficient unit. When it decides to eat-if it does decide to eat at all-he will also tell you what he want (please note that it is only an exoskeleton inside the suits. Some units have been known to eat though. Do not be shocked if unit decides not to eat.)

You may buy him more clothes if you wish since the Mike unit only comes with the night guard/security outfit and one complete set of every day clothes.

The Unit is able to wash himself. We encourage you to try NOT try and clean him yourself, unless you have the units express permission. Those that have bought the Bite of ’87 Mike may wipe the head wound clean once he allows you to.

** Modes of unit: **

 All units form 5NAFs come with a set of modes to help the unit accommodate and adapt to their environment as they are advance learning units. The Mike unit’s modes are

  * companion
  * guard
  * watcher
  * Family(locked)
  * _???????_ (locked)
  * _???????_ (locked)
  * _???????_ (locked)



**Companion** -Mike, if they can get past his slightly abrasive nature, will be anyone's friend if they need it. This unit has been known to become protective in this state toward vulnerable people and children.

**Guard** -As with the other units, Mike has built in scanner and profiler and is able the contact the police, fire or emergency facilities if needed. Since this unit is human, he is able to mingle with customer. Because of this is he able to get close to perpetrators.

**Watcher** - When charging, in sleep mode (which is available through your reset controller) the unit will watch over item/place/persons without engaging. However, they will alter the proper authorities. The Mike unit is able to connect wirelessly connect to cameras, computers and any type of surveillance equipment. The unit will self-activate if the need arises.

**Family** -The unit will come to see your friends, family and other units as a 'family unit'. In this mode the unit will become more comfortable with his surroundings. Mike can, and will, adopt a male family role once this mode has been activated. This mode may or may not change his personality overall. However, he will become more of a comfort to have in your, home/building.

Along with family mode, there are approximately four lock and secret modes that we advise you not try to force unlock. Force unlocking could harm your unit, cause injury to you and/or other unit(s). Locked modes will become unlocked as the unit interacts with other unit(s), people, and in certain situations and/or environments.

 

**_ Interactions with other units: _ **

Mike units usually do not follow the lead of any 5NAFS units, as he is not an animatronic. This unit is generally friendly with all other 5NAFs units, but is noted to some hostility/indifference toward most Chika, purple guy, Golden Freddy, and Foxy units. Mike is safe to use around Kids of all ages and units from other companies, since he cannot be hacked by any mischievous/bored units.

Please note, even though the mike unit can get along with everybody, He does show some hostility toward, Golden Freddy, Purple guy, and rarely Phone guy units.

**_ Frequently ask questions: _ **

**Q:** My Mike unit got a hold of his pun book. I took it away but he still uses them. I DON’T HAVE A PUPPET UNIT! NONE LIVE BY ME! WHY?!?!?!?!?

**A:** Once the mike unit gets a hold of the Pun book, he will have downloaded and memorized every. Taking the book away will have no effect on the unit. There is also no way to stop the unit from using the puns in any situation they think needs it.

**Q:** My neighbors Mike unit keeps stealing my Jeremy unit and bringing him to me when my Vincent (purple guy) unit is talking to him. And he brings me soup when I’m sick even though he is not mine.

**A:** Congratulations! You have unlocked Family mode. In family mode Mike may engage in behavior that may or may not seem odd. Stealing units away that he becomes attached to or see as ‘family’ is normal. Especially if he sees them talking to anyone he is, or has become, hostile to. He will also feel as though he needs to take care if anyone who falls ill.

**Q:** There is a random Mike unit that keeps showing up at my house and disappearing with my Doll and Jeremy units. And when they don’t disappear they sit together somewhere.

**A:** Congratulations! You have unlocked romance mode….. Congratulations you have…congra…zzz…zzz

_Sorry, the computer can’t seem to make up its mind over what to say. It seems that you have unlocked more than one mode on this unit. You have unlocked the romance mode and its sub-category Pan/open relationship…long story....So let me be the first to say congrats. It’s rare when this happens. And if you don’t want this behavior to continue then just tell the owner of the mike unit, reset all three units, and keep him **[don’t care what you say Mike is a beautiful he not an It]** away from your Jeremy and Doll units._

**Q:** My boss’s mike unit keeps stalking one of the workers. And every time her ‘boyfriend’ is around, he locks him outside.

**A:** It seems that you have combine two modes. The guard mode and Watcher mode unlocking a sub mode: Professionalism. In this mode the unit will ‘keep’ everything going on in the ‘business’ as ‘professional’ as possible. This employee maybe doing something against policy, or illegal. The mike unit does not see this as something to waste the police’s time on and has decided to take this problem into its own hands. It will cease this behavior when the employee stops what they are doing.

**Q:** Every time a kid walks by, my boss’s mike unit freeze and his eyes go blank.

**A:** It would seem that you have gotten our rare Mike unit.  This unit does not follow the idea that Mike was the little kid that suffered the bite, but the older brother who cause the bite. He has a permanent default setting of feeling guilt over what he did. This unit is safe to have around children. But from time to time will react to the children. However it will never be violently.  

**Q:** one of the Mike unit’s eyes turn red, his smile turns sinister and he has a bit of, I guess, a double voice going on. None of the animatronics will go near him. Should we be worried?

**A:** Congratulations! You have unlocked possessed mike. Not to worry. Since this is a mode that was not in the game, Mike is harmless while in this mode.

-Hi, uh, quick note. Yes mike is harmless. However he will become unpredictable around other units. This also includes humans around the other animatronics. If he shows aggressive behavior. Reset him. If it continues deactivate and call this number xxx-xxx-xxxx.

**Q:** I got a little kid instead of bite of 87’ Mike.

**A:** It seems that you got one of our new and not widely made child mike units. If you wish to keep your child unit, we will send a new pack and a survey. If not send him back and we will send you a Mike unit free of charge.

_-Hey, really quick, if you don’t want the child unit, please send him here,_

_Molly Waston_

_Main street_

_New York, NY xxxxx_

_or call this number._

_(xxx)xxx-xxxx._

_I’m trying to create an army of child mike units. They are adorable. And you will still get your free mike unit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides behind a stone wall* Sorry I've been fighting writers block. And then some other stuff popped up. So.....yeah. the next update should be in two weeks. i will also keep up to date on my Tumblr :http://maskedkitsprite.tumblr.com/
> 
> This will most like also be posted on my Fanfiction page: https://www.fanfiction.net/~kirbywarrior 
> 
> This is not Beta approved.


End file.
